Pickup Line
by kratos's appreintice
Summary: V-Day fic. It's Valentines Day in Konoha, and Shikamaru's always given a hard time for not trying to get a date. So this year, he dedides he's gonna try, using a pick-up line on the girl he loves. Rated T to be safe.


I was possessed when I wrote this, I swear! Though I do support the pairing. **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, but someday I may buy that too.

------------------

Valentines Day. A lot of people couldn't wait for it. It was an excuse for girls to hang around their crush, and maybe even get a date. It was the chance most guys took to make their move on the girl they liked. But for Shikamaru Nara, it was just plain troublesome.

The rush of guys getting flowers before all the girls were taken and girls seemed moodier than usual. It was all too bothersome for Shikamaru, but what was even more bothersome was the hard time everyone gave him for not getting a date, or at least trying.

So, as much as a drag as it was, Shikamaru had decided to try and get a girl this year. He walked down the streets of Konoha, searching for a girl that looked untaken. Really there was only one girl that could make his heart flutter, but she wasn't here now.

Shikamaru heard a few girls squeal and looked over, before edging his way to the opposite side of the street. Girls. How did they get so worked up over... well, Shikamaru didn't know what over, but how did they even get so worked up? "Hey, wait up!" One of the girls called, running towards Shikamaru.

He sighed and turned around. "What is it?" he asked.

"What's a big bad Chuunin like yourself doing tonight?" she asked.

It was true enough, he was looking for a date for tonight, but he wanted a calmer one. It was times like this he wished Temari were still here, no matter how much she had picked on him. "I don't know, I might get a date or something. It's all just too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Shikamaru and the girl looked over as Genma appeared in a puff of smoke. "Lady Hokage wants to see you." he said.

"Well," Shikamaru said, turning back to the girl, "looks like I'll be on a mission tonight. Man what a drag."

Shikamaru turned to go with Genma to see Tsunade. "Aww... that's too bad, maybe next time. See you later handsome!" the girl called after Shikamaru's retreating figure.

Once they were out of earshot, Genma chuckled. "You've only been a Chuunin for a few months, and you've already got a fan girl." he said.

"Yeah, I guess. But most girls are just a pain." Shikamaru replied.

"Heh. Well, you better get used to it. You'll only get more. Wait until you become a jonin." Genma said.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said.

They were silent the rest of the way to Tsunade's office. Once they arrived, Genma left, saying he had other things he needed to do. Shikamaru opened the door and walked down the hallways he knew all to well that led to his destination.

Once he reached the end, he knocked on the door. "Come in." he heard Tsunade say. Shikamaru did as he was told and stood before her. "Ah, Shikamaru. We have some ally ninja coming in for a mission. I want you to meet them at the gate, and then find a place for them to rest tonight."

"Is that all?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, you're dismissed." Tsunade said as she turned her attention back to some paperwork in front of her.

Shikamaru left for the gates of the village and got there in just a couple minutes, leaning against the wall to wait. His eyes drifted upwards towards the drifting clouds, and he smiled. He remembered looking at them with Choji when they were kids, and at the academy when he wasn't sleeping.

The clouds had been a great way for Shikamaru to pass time after he had graduated from the academy. He remembered the time, during the final stage of the Chuunin Exam, when Naruto had pushed him off the waiting area into the arena. The clouds had been particularly interesting as he looked at them before fighting Temari.

An hour passed before Shikamaru spotted three figures against the horizon. Once they were closer, he was able to make out more specific details. Bright red hair and a giant gourd- Gaara. A person dressed in black- Kankuro. Finally, a pretty face and a giant fan- Temari.

Shikamaru got up off the wall as the trio landed. "Hey Gaara, Kankuro, Temari." he greeted.

"Hello." Gaara said simply.

"How's it going?" Kankuro asked.

"Hey Crybaby." Temari said.

Shikamaru's inner stature fell. A guy shows emotion one time, _one time, _and he's not allowed to live it down. Besides that, it had been months ago. She should have moved past it already. "Lady Hokage sent me to greet, escort you three to the village, and find a place for you to stay for the night." Shikamaru said.

"Hmph. Fine then, lead the way." Temari said.

Shikamaru turned around and headed back to the village through the gate, the other three following. "Kankuro, would you mind staying with Kiba? I'm sure everything would be okay on his end. And Gaara. Would you prefer to stay with Naruto, or Lee?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, sounds good to me." Kankuro asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. Just wherever would allow me to stay." Gaara stated.

"Where am I supposed to stay?" Temari asked curtly.

"You're harder to figure out," Shikamaru said, " since your not exactly on 'friendly' terms with any of the girls here."

"Hmph, whatever." Temari said.

"I guess you could stay at my place. Though my mom's a bit troublesome, scary actually." Shikamaru said.

"I stayed at your place last time, didn't I? If it's not too 'troublesome', as you would put it, then I don't see why not." Temari said.

They made their way over to the Inuzuka compound of Konoha, going towards the house Kiba lived in. Shikamaru walked up to the door and knocked on it. A moment later, Kiba answered it with Akamaru at his heels. "Oh, it's you Shikamaru. What is it?" Kiba said.

"Kankuro's here on a mission. Would it be any trouble for him to stay here for the night?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure, I don't think Mom or Hana would mind." Kiba said, gesturing for Kankuro to come in.

Kankuro stopped when he was by Shikamaru. " Don't be fooled by her tough additude. Temari really likes you." Kankuro whispered before moving on.

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat as he smiled. So there was a chance after all. "Come on Gaara and Temari. Let's go find Naruto before it gets much later." Shikamaru said as he started leaving.

About five minutes later, they were standing outside the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. "What are we doing here?" Temari asked.

Before Shikamaru could answer, she heard a voice that answered her question. "Could I get another bowl please? Miso this time?"

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru said as he walked in.

"Huh? Oh hey Shikamaru. Did you come here for some Ramen?" Naruto asked as Ayame placed a bowl full of ramen in front of him.

"No Naruto. I'm here because Gaara came here with Kankuro and Temari on a mission. Can he stay with you at your place tonight?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. I'll take him by there before I go on my date with Hinata." Naruto said, grinning.

"You got a date with Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"M-hm, beleive it." Naruto replied as he picked up his chopsticks.

"She actually asked you out?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, Kiba told me that she liked me, so I asked her out." Naruto said.

"I see. I should head out so I can get home before my mom starts yelling. See you later Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, see ya." Naruto said through a full mouth of ramen.

Shikamaru left the ramen shop to where Temari and Gaara were waiting. "He said he'll take you to his place before his date with Hinata. You could go in there to wait for him to finish eating." Shikamaru told Gaara.

"Very well." Gaara said, lifting the material hanging down from the shop and going in.

"Hey, Temari. Before we go in, do you want to go relax on some hills by my place. The dusk sky is really nice here." Shikamaru asked once they were alone.

"Sure, why not." Temari said a bit faster than she meant to.Shikamaru turned around and grinned before he led Temari off towards the hills.

As they reached the top, Shikamaru fell down on his back with his hands behind his head while Temari just sat down with her legs extended out in front of her, both of them looking at the multi-colored horizen. "So, what's the mission your here for?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a top secret B to A rank mission, so I can't say." Temari said.

"I see." Shikamaru said.

"Why are you interested?" Temari asked.

"No reason." Shikamaru said.

"Hmph."

"Hey Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"Kankuro said you liked me? Is that true?"

"Um...well, I... look at the clouds, they're shaped strangely." Temari pointed at a cloud that looked like the Konoha and Suna symbols side by side, tinted a beautiful crimson-orange.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I hadn't noticed." Shikamaru looked at the horizen, which was becoming redder and redder, the surrounding sky turning dark blue.

"I've never seen anything like this is Sunagakure. It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Shikamaru whispered barely audible.

"Excuse me?" Temari asked, not quite making out what Shikamaru said.

"Nothing."

They stayed silent for a few moments, just staring at the sunset and the Stratus clouds around it. Finally, Shikamaru decided that it was now or never. "Hey Temari?" he asked again.

"What is it now?" Temari asked.

"If I bit my lip, would you kiss it better?"

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"Temari I... I love you."

Temari gasped, then looked back at Shikamaru, blushing. He had sat up and had a small trickle of blood going down his chin from a small puncture on his lip. His top left canine tooth was also tinted red with a small amount of blood.

Temari got on her hands and knees and crawled over to where Shikamaru was sitting. She brought her finger to the bottom of th trail, and gently wiped the blood off Shikamaru's lip and chin. Both her arms wrapped themselves around Shikamaru's neck, and she brought him closer to her.

Temari stared into Shikamaru's eyes, hardly aware of his warm breath on her neck.Then slowly, ever so slowly, she brought her lips to his,closing her eyes. A small fire seemed to light right then as Shikamaru closed his eyes,and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer.

Temari kissed him gentle at first, then pressed her lips harder against Shikamaru's. She could feel him kissing back passionately, feeling the love he had for her.After a few minutes, they broke apart for air, and both of them were panting.

Temari had some of Shikamaru's blood on her lips, but she didn't care. She was with the man she loved. "Of course I will. Who else is going to take care of you, just like when I saved you from that sound kunoichi." Temari said.

"You women, the more you change, the more you stay the same." Shikamaru said, smiling.

"Is their something wrong with that?" Temari asked, a hint of mischeif in her voice.

"Nothing at all." Shikamaru replied.

"Good. I love you, Shikamaru." Temari said before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

After a while, the new couple were laying on the hillside, side by side. Temari snuggled into Shikamaru's side and he had his arm wrapped around her protectively. They were both smiling as the part of the sun still above the horizen cast a beautiful pink orange color on them, and turned the clouds even more beautiful colors. '_Now I know why I like the clouds.'_ Shikamaru thought.

------------------------

Well, how was it? This was my first Shikamaru Temari fic, so I hope it was good. Please reveiw and let me know if you like it, if so I will continue writing stuff like this. Remember, flames are welcome, for they are used to burn Oro. Just don't make them too hot, 'cause I have a habit of touching fire.


End file.
